Formal Correspondence
by Sorchafyre
Summary: Ranef and Eclipse exchange letters while apart. Not fluffy. ONE SHOT


Summary: Eclipse and Raenef exchange letters while Eclipse's duties keep them apart.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, Raenef or Eclipse. Even though they belong to Kara, Lee Chi Hyong and Tokyopop, I'm only sneaking onto their playground. No money was harmed (or changed hands) during the making of this story.  
  
Notes: {brackets} indicate anything not part of a letter itself. It's cannon that Raenef isn't very literary- I promise I know how to spell and even grammar and stuff. ::grin:: Any mistakes in his letters are there on purpose.

* * *

My Most Dread Master Raenef,  
  
I hope this missive finds you well.  
  
The conference is proceeding as I had expected, much of nothing is being accomplished amid noise and chaos.  
  
I trust you are keeping up with your studies. I intend to quiz you upon my return.  
  
I am confident the crusaders I summoned will take excellent care of you.  
  
Should you need anything  
  
_{The pen stills for a very long time. Finally, the parchment is crumbled and a fresh sheet begun.}_  
  
Master Raenef,  
  
I hope you are well during my absence. The conference is less than productive, but I expect I will be able to leave by the end of the week. I am not sure anything will be decided in that time, but everything requiring my presence should be concluded.  
  
Remember the library is always open to you. It would be good if you could study the Demon Lord Attributes while I am away. You should be enjoying the peace and quiet of the castle, we will work hard when I return.  
  
Remember, should you need anything get word to me and I will return in moments.  
  
Your servant, Eclipse

* * *

Eclipse,  
  
It was so grate to hear from you! Don't worry I'll stude hard to be the best demon lord ever. I'm not bord or anything I've got lots of spells I can lern. I'll have a suprise for you when you get here. I miss you hope you get back soon.

Raenef

* * *

Most Exalted Lord Raenef,  
  
Today's session was especially puerile. They are more interested in pointing fingers and gossiping than solving any of the problems we're here for. Imagine calling someone of your potential a fool? You are ten times better than any of those vicious backbiting snobs. When you have full use of your proper powers we shall smite them into oblivion and I shall have the pleasure of serving the Supreme Demon Lord  
  
_{Dark eyes widened as they looked back over the words. With a few softly muttered syllables the paper flamed briefly and the ashes swept away on a magical breeze. With a sigh, a fresh sheet was begun.}  
_  
Master Raenef,  
  
The conference today was especially difficult. The Lords attending are becoming tiresome. Please study hard.  
  
I am anxious, if a little apprehensive, to know your surprise. I shall look forward to it.  
  
Are you experiencing any trouble? Do you remember to eat properly? If you need anything please let me know.  
  
Your servant, Eclipse

* * *

Eclipse,  
  
Everything's OK here. I've got alot of time to do stuff. The crewsaders are kinda boring tho. I think I may learn to kook. I'm having a hard time finding the kitchin tho.  
  
I hope you're having fun any way. I hope you come back soon I miss you.  
  
Raenef

* * *

My Dearest Raenef,  
  
The banquet tonight was much too long. I'm sure there was a delayed potency spell on the wine, everyone was fine until an hour after dinner, then sudden innebreia inebrea drunkenness set in. What a nasty, tricky spell. I truly admire it, I'll have to remember it.  
  
Thank the gods that was the last thing I had to do. I will come home tomorrow.  
  
Remember that time you wanted to have a picnic in the courtyard? I thought it was a silly idea. I never told you how much I enjoyed it. Even though you can be frustrating, I always find myself enjoying our time together. Yes, even the lessons.  
  
I miss you too. I really like to see you in the morning with the sunlight in your hair, or in the evening when your soft robes caress your skin. The shadows on your face when we  
  
_{He stared glassy-eyed at the words. Even in his alcoholic stupor he felt a thrill of apprehension. He slowly picked up the parchment and weighed the truth written there. Slowly, with no visible emotion, he tore the paper into tiny, near-invisible scraps that fluttered away on the breeze as he scattered them out the window. He fell into bed fully clothed and quickly let oblivion claim him.  
  
Eclipse got a much later start than he wanted to the next morning. In the aftermath of a particularly vicious magical hangover he had completely forgotten that Raenef would have a surprise waiting for him. It may not have been the biggest mistake he'd ever made, but it was certainly one of the most memorable.} _


End file.
